


You always take care of me

by Peraltiagolove



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Domestic Fluff, Established Jake Peralta/Amy Santiago, F/M, Fights, Love, One Shot, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:47:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26429605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peraltiagolove/pseuds/Peraltiagolove
Summary: Amy is frustrated and she lets out her frustration on Jake
Relationships: Jake Peralta/Amy Santiago
Comments: 2
Kudos: 49





	You always take care of me

**Author's Note:**

> Hi. I kinda like angst a bit. And stories where they fight and make up. So here's one story I wrote as I was feeling real bored today 😅

Sergeant Amy Santiago had a long and tiring day. The whole day she was looking after her squad, checking all the paper work and the most frustrating thing she had to deal with was working with 76th precint on a ''pretty dope murder case'' as Jake named it.

The detectives of the 76th precinct were the worst. For months there was no lead and the case seemed to be a dead end , but finally a new lead came up today and they were very close to catching the murderer. But because of the 76th's stupidity the entire thing got back to square one. The 99th was the primary still 76th didn't listen to Amy and her squad. That led to Amy's pissed off mood. She was frustrated and just wanted to go home and sleep.

She unlocked the door and went inside, the first thing she saw was the living room was a mess. Toys and clothes spread everywhere and no sign of Jake or Mac. She removed and shoes and jacket and put them in the right place, she then went into the kitchen and saw milk spilled on the floor alongside Mac's high chair, also the dishes were not done since breakfast. Her anger was bubbling now, the last thing she wanted to see was this mess and she was very frustrated. How can Jake be so messy? 

She was taken out of her thoughts when Jake came out of Mac's nursery. 

"Hey, Ames. When did you come and how was work?  
Did you tell the Captain about the most stupid thing the 7-6 did? You should tell him to remove them from the case. You must be tired, I'll make you some tea. Also, the most important part of today, as soon as you left Mac started to cry..."

Jake stopped as he realized Amy wasn't listening and he was just talking to no one for last 2 minutes.

Amy wasn't facing him, she was just looking at the mess before her.

"Ames?" Jake said and put his hand on Amy's shoulder

Amy turned around facing Jake.

Jake could see how tired she is and she was very pissed..

"What the hell, Jake?"she just bursted at him

"Amy?"

"What is this mess? The last thing I wanted to see was this mess. I know it was your day off and Mac is very energetic but when it's my day off I always keep the apartment clean. You didn't even do the dishes since breakfast. Why?" Amy was clearly frustrated and was shouting at Jake.

"Am- " Jake tried to speak, but was cut off by Amy.

"Look at the living room, it's a mess, Jake."

"We've been together for years and still I can't believe that man child is within you. Why do you have to be so messy sometimes. I thought you have changed your were cleaning up and we're trying to be not messy but, no! You are still that Jake! Habits never leave, right? This is ridiculous!" Amy didn't give Jake time to explain himself and just stormed off towards their bedroom and shut the door behind her.

Jake just stood there and couldn't believe what just happened. He was hurt, Amy just called him that he is still that messy , irresponsible Jake. But no he has his reasons, he was clearly not that Jake. That Jake went away when he moved in with Amy. He was so responsible now, and very much since they had Mac.

But today he had his reasons, Mac was clearly not well today. He did not tell Amy because he never wanted to put more pressure and tension. Mac started crying soon as Amy left for work. The 6 month old was continuously crying, feverish and vomited once on Jake after breakfast. Jake called Mac's doctor. The doctor told Jake that it might be indigestion and fever and give Jake prescription for the medicine. The whole day went like this Jake trying to calm Mac down, feeding him medicine and making sure he doesn't just spits it out.

This all led to Jake not able to wash the dishes, clean the living room and clean the milk which Mac has spilled because he was not feeling hungry and was throwing a tantrum.

Jake was feeling sad. He started working on the dishes, cleaned the kitchen floor and also the high chair. Then he went in the living room and started cleaning it. It took him around 35 mins to clean the mess. He had made pasta for dinner and he was heating it up when he heard the bedroom door opening. He heard Amy's footsteps going towards their kid's nursery but they retreated and she was coming towards the kitchen. He turned around and faced Amy who looking quite surprised at the cleaned up state of the apartment.

"I made pasta" Jake said in a flat tone ,serving the pasta in a plate for Amy.

"Aren't you gonna eat?" Amy asked as she noticed one plate.

"I'm going out, I have to drop some important files at the precinct. Couldn't do it during the day as Mac was not well. He was crying and was fussy all day. I just made him go to sleep and he's better now, but we just make have him take this medicine in the morning. The doctor has said to complete the dosage" He took the paper and pointed at the the name of the medicine

Amy was taken a back and was just looking at him.

"What? Mac's ill? What happened?"

Jake didn't answer he kept the the rest of the pasta in the fridge and went into the living room.

"Jake?"

"Indigestion and fever. He's fine now."

"Why did you not tell me?"

"You had a lot on your plate today, didn't want to give more tension." And with Jake left the apartment 

"Oh my God!" Amy said as she rushed into her baby's nursery picked Mac up in her arms and kissed his forehead. 

"I'm sorry, baby. Mama was not here today." Tears prickled in Amy's eyes as she remembered the shouting she did at Jake. He was clearly busy and under pressure all day taking care of Mac and had to go through some intense 'sick baby' drama. That's why he wasn't able to clean the mess. 

Amy was feeling guilty. She didn't let Jake explain himself. She just took out her anger and frustration at Jake for no reason. She was shouting at him and he didn't even say a word to her. 

She kissed Mac on the forehead again and put him in the crib.

She went in the bedroom, picked her phone and was about to call Jake. But she didn't 

She just texted him "I'm sorry, don't be late. I love you" 

Jake drove to the precinct. He went inside the building on to the detective's floor and kept the files at Holt's desk and gave one file to the night shift as they were looking after his case during the night.

After giving the he got back in the car. He saw the text but didn't reply. He didn't want to go home right now, so he just drove around the city for sometime in silence. He was really hurt.

__________

After 40 mins 

He came back home. He removed his shoes and jacket and went straight to Mac's room to check upon him. After that he went to his bedroom and saw Amy fast asleep clutching her phone in her hands on top of her chest. He slowly and carefully took phone out of her hands, not wanting to disturb her sleep, and he kept it on her bedside table and pulled the comforter over her.

He then took his pillow from the bed and went to the living room to sleep on the couch.

_________

Amy woke up and glanced at the wall clock it was 3 AM and Jake was not in bed. She got worried and started to look for her phone, which she found on her bedside table and the comforter was on her meaning Jake is home.

She went in the nursery to check up on Mac who was asleep. He was getting better with the sleep schedule and then she went in living room to see Jake. She saw Jake uncomfortably sleeping on the couch and felt really bad for hurting him.

She went to towards him, kneened down in front of his face and started stroking his hair. She lent forward and gave a little kiss on his forehead. She was feeling sleepy so she fell asleep there with Jake's hand in her hand and her head beside Jake's on the couch.

Jake woke up at 7 AM because of Mac's ear piercing shrill cry. As soon as woke up he saw Amy's hand in his hand and she was sleeping with her head on the couch and the rest of the body on the ground.

"Amy?" He called out

"Ames? Wake up." Jake shook her and she woke up, startled.

"Why are you, sleeping here?"

"Ummm..."

Mac's cries were now very loud so both the parents stood up and went towards the nursery.

As they were in the nursery Amy picked Mac up and tried to soothe him by kissing his forehead and bouncing him. Jake checked Mac's temperature which seemed fine. 

"Temperature's fine" Jake said

"Yeah" Amy said as she continued to bounce Mac trying to shush him

"Hey, Amy? I'll change the diaper could you bring the medicine from the kitchen?"

Amy passed Mac to Jake and he started to change the diaper. Amy brought the medicine which she fed Mac.

Mac was now fully awake and had stopped crying. 

Both parents took a sigh of relief. Jake went to the kitchen and opened the fridge to take out some milk for Mac. As he opened the fridge he saw an untouched plate full of pasta which he had served for Amy last night. 

Jake heated up the milk, put it in the bottle and went to the nursery. Amy was sitting beside Mac's crib playing with him. Jake put the sipper of the bottle in Mac's mouth and the little one immediately started drinking from it.

"Why didn't you eat the dinner? You had a long day Amy? Can you just please start to take care of yourself?" Jake asked Amy.

"You didn't eat as well." 

"It's not about me, I was not there at the precinct, going over the long files looking for a crazy murderer."

"Jake, I'm sorry. " She said in a shaky voice

Amy? Jake took a step forward and say beside Amy.

"I'm sorry for shouting at you. I just took out all the anger on you without listening to you. You yourself had a long, tiring day. You didn't tell me about Mac because you didn't want me to take more pressure. I'm sorry for saying all those things to you. I know you're angry. I'm really really sorry." She was now fully crying

Jake pulled her in for a hug and they stayed like for 5 minutes until Amy's crying was reduced..

"It's okay, Ames. I'm at fault too. I should've cleaned the apartment. I know you like things clean. And I was hurt not angry. I can never be angry with you, babe." 

Amy hugged Jake 

"I love you so much, Jake."

"I love you too ,Ames." Jake said kissing her forehead.

_________

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it!


End file.
